Fullmetal Alchemist: Betrayed
by FlaminGlory
Summary: The town of Rhett was a peacful place, until the military decided that it needed more control. Sending the military in for control, unkown to the citizens of the town, that someone is going to betray them. Rated M for Gore


Rhett was established in 1505 by the founder Rhett Brandson, who set up a lumber mill and slowly others started to follow and the town grew. Most of the country of Amestris got their lumber from Rhett, causing that to be their biggest export. The lumber mill was located near a river which was what they used to power it by use of a water wheel, and was nestled next at the side of the mountain as it was decided by the founders that would be the best place to the town next to the mountain so that if there were any signs of being invaded or the like, they could use the many tunnels the mountain provided and there wasn't one person in that whole town who didn't know how to get through those tunnels and others would get hopelessly lost without a guide.

Chapter 1

The sun started to slowly peek over the trees of Rhett, casting it's rays down on to the sleeping city, although most of it citizens were far from sleeping as many of them were heading to work at the lumber mills or heading to their shops. The sounds of the mill cut through the silence of the morning as Cassandra Williams moved through the town. Her messenger bag slung over her shoulder and a bundle of packages in her hand. Her ruby red hair tied up into a pony tail, with a leather strap. A few of the strands fell into hazel eyes, causing her face to scrunch up in annoyance as, at first tried to blow the strands out of the way and then resorted to using her shoulder. She just got a few strands out her face until she hit something solid, causing her to smash her face into the packages.

"Watch where..." She started to shout at the person who had run into her, when it was clearly her fault in the first place, she trailed off as she noticed who it was. Her eyes landed on her biggest crush, Robert Agoura. He gave her a slight smirk, the smirk that always seemed to cause her to melt.

"What do you mean watch where you're going? You ran into me." He teased her as he ruffled her hair slightly, causing her to give him a glare. She hated her hair being ruffled and the fact that she had packages in her hands, she couldn't even fix it. Her glare seemed to soften thought as she looked up into the green eyes, his brown hair falling into them. He was built like lumberjack, which was from the fact that he got a job as one.

"Well I can't see from behind these packages." She told him stubbornly as she shifted the packages in her hands.

"Well, you shouldn't have taken on so much then." He stated as he grabbed some of the packages from her hand, before she could even protest. "I have a few hours before I have to go in, I can help." He told her as he saw the look on her face. He knew quite well that she never asks for help. He gave smile when she saw that she wasn't going to argue.

"Fine." She stated as sighed in defeat, as she led the way down the street and saw out of the corner of her eye she noted that he had fallen in step with her. Suddenly a strange car came in to view causing both of them to stop and stare at it. Cassandra didn't recognize the car at all, but the men dressed blue gave her an idea on who it was. It was the military and she could only wondering what they were doing here in the first place. Rhett wasn't anything of significant, or at least she didn't think so.

"Boy." Came a male voice from the car as the window rolled down slightly. Since they were pretty much the only two people on the street, and she knew that he was talking to Robert.

"Yes," Robert said as he moved closer to the car, and Cassandra moved closer as well as if she was trying to protect him, but she knew that she would be useless in a fight. Since she was closer to the car now, she could see who was riding in it and what who she saw was a man, who looked to be about in his earlier thirties, with short blond hair and she couldn't help, but stare. It wasn't that she found herself attractive to him, it was because when she moved closer, he moved his eyes to him, causing her to stop in her tracks. The color of his eyes was icy, blue and they seemed just as cold, she felt her blood freeze and for the first time she was truly afraid of her life and she wasn't one to get scared easily.

"Where is the mayor's office." He asked simply as he shifted his gaze from her to Robert, which she was thankful for.

"Uh. Straight ahead and to the right." Robert told him and no sooner had the words left his mouth, the car pulled away.

"Who was that?" She asked him, but in truth she really didn't want to know in the first place. Robert gave a shrug and indicated for her to follow him. Robert could so be such a leader when he wanted to be, but he usually didn't like that role thrust upon him, but it was called for it, he was aw some at it. Robert helped her deliver a few packages before heading off to work. Of course, she didn't tell him about the sinking feeling that she had in her gut that something bad was going to happen in their town.


End file.
